Sliding Assualt XD160X:S
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF WILL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. This is Gravity Warrior XD160 'Face Bolt: Kerbecs' The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. 'Energy Ring: Warrior' Warrior and Destroyer are the only Energy Rings that fit in Gravity. The Warrior Energy Ring gives out Gravity in all of the abilties for the bey. ' 'Fusion Wheel: Gravity II *Weight: 33.8 grams Gravity II is colored a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is its Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin launchers. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes: Right Spin Defense, Right Spin Counter, Left Spin Defense, and Left Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. In Counter Mode, it has far more Smash Attack than it does in Defense Mode and is capable of large knockouts when used with a Metal Face Bolt or Rubber Flat. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found its real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and was top-tier as a result. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right Spin therefore, Left Spin should only be used against Defense customs with rubber based Tips such as RS and CS. But this Gravity Fusion Wheel is the second version of Gravity. The difference is this has rubber on it to spin steal. The rubber is white. 'Spin Track: XD160' This Spin Track is similar to Guardian Levizer's 160 track. This helps the Special Moves in terms of Gravity and increases it. It is the first ever bey to use this track. 'Performance Tip: V' V stands for Vibrations, so in its spin it can gain speed and shakes the opponents bey and make it go where ever this Performance Tip makes it go. 'Abilities' 'Special Moves' 'Gallery'